sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
43rd Century Freedom Fighters
This page is a concept for a reboot of the Ravoka67 Universe continuity. Any characters added agree to be allowed usage in fan-fictions, fan art, ect. The 43rd Century Freedom Fighters (commonly referred to as the 43C Freedom Fighters, or 43.C.F.F.) are a group of Mobian heroes assembled during the Second Great War, Their main objective is to fight and protect their home planet Mobius from any dangers that may occur and to ensure freedom for it's people. Story The 43C Freedom Fighters exist in an alternate reality zone named 'Mobius 43C'. In this zone, 1000 years have passed and the past generation Freedom Fighers have been long deceased. Professor Ludwig Robotnik, one in the long lineage of Dr Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik's grandchildren, starts the Second Great War after learning about his heritage. After striking a deal with the United Federation and GUN, Ludwig had a monopoly on almost all of Mobius. In retaliation, the Mobian forces sent several armies to different places on Mobius to reclaim their freedom. Those who had failed would be placed in a high-security prison and would be forced to fight to the death. Any resistance would also result in death. This prompted prisoner Micheal Jae AKA Pyrrhos the Fox to work on an escape plan. An escape plan in the form of a cybernetically enhanced armadillo, later ncknamed Flip. During the process, he also met Tyson Moreno AKA Ravoka the Wolf and Luciana Jet AKA Luciana the Mink. The four managed to escape, which allowed six other prisoners to escape. It would then be the group's objective to track them down and try to find answers to the war. Members 'Ravoka the Wolf' Leader and Founding Member -''' Born in Southern Tundra, Ravoka was moved to the Great Hole in Downunda where he was raised and trained in combat by the Onueo. At fifteen year old, the clan became extinct after a GUN assult. After gaining dark abilities from entering the underworld whilst in a coma, he found himself a prisoner of the United Federation. He joined the team after meeting Pyrrhos and learning about his plan to escape. '''Pyrrhos the Fox Second-In-Command and Founding Member '- Raised in Soleanna until he was eleven, Pyrrhos parents were killed by GUN forces in an invasion. After being imprisoned by the United Federation, he learnt about his pyrokinetic abilities and mastered them in a short time. He planned his escape by building a cyborg out of the remains of a dead armadillo who would later be known as Flip. 'Luciana the Mink Third-In-Command and Founding Member '- Luciana spent a majority of her life interested in aviation. It wasn't until she was fifteen until the people of her town were attacked by GUN, leading her to make a narrow escape to Mt. Mobius. She was eventually captured after two weeks of hiding and was imprisoned. She later met Ravoka & Pyrrhos and joined them in their plan to escape and find answers to everything. 'Flip the Cyborg Armadillo Founding Member - In his original form, Flip was a normal armadillo living in the city of Westopolis. When G.U.N. forces invaded, he tried to fight and ended up killed. His corpse was thrown into a pile of dead bodies located deep within GUN's Mobian prison. His body was later found and cybernetically enhanced by Pyrrhos the Fox under the codename "Project BUST". After meeting and teaming up with Ravoka & Pyrrhos, the team managed to escape. He gained the nickname 'Flip' after showcasing amazing agility, unseen by a cyborg before. 'Xeno the Hedgehog' An artificial hedgehog created 1000 years ago by Dr Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Xeno was awakened by Professor Ludwig Robotnik and became his personal assassin. He was responsible for the death of many who tried opposing GUN, the United Federation or Ludwig himself. With his energy construction abilities, Xeno was a valuable asset to Ludwig until he was abused and imprisoned due to a lack of faith. Due to a recent breach in security, Xeno managed to follow suite and escape. We found the team and now helps out with the motivation of Ludwig's downfall. 'Alinoa the Cat' Originally, Alinoa came from 'Sedom Upsilona' in the year 2015. She ended up trapped in Mobius 43C after a failed experiment with her friend Tesla, sending her through time and space. When she awoke in Mobius, she found herself stuck in the city of Spagonia during the middle of a GUN invasion. She ended up getting herself get captured and imprisoned. Confused as to what was happening, she managed to escape with the assistance of the founding members of the team. She later found and joined the team to find answers and hopefully make her way home. She later found the blueprints for the Terasuit in her pocket and thus, granting the team this new technology. Sen the Rabbit A ninja residing in Chun-Nan, he was trained in several martial arts throughout his childhood. During GUN's invasion, it took around twenty human soldiers to immobilise and imprison Sen. He spent most of his time alone, perfecting his abilities even further in hopes of an escape. He eventually did, which was separate from another escape which happened at that exact moment. Despite having no connection to the rest of the group, he was tracked down and recruited due to his unique skill-set. Levis the Desert Bandicoot One of Ravoka's childhood friends, he was also raised and trained in combat by the Onueo. He was not present at GUN's siege of the Onueo and thus, missed Ravoka getting captured. He would later follow suite and be located in a different sector of the prison. He managed to be one of the six escapee's during the team's escape, and joined the team after finally reuniting with Ravoka, now fueled with the motivation to continue the Onueo's legacy after their demise. (ACCEPTING MEMBERS NOW!!! COMMENT WHAT CHARACTER YOU WANT TO JOIN!!!) Allies Groups * Future Core City Guardians Individuals * Pad the Weasel * Geno the Hedgehog Enemies *'Professor Ludwig Robotnik' * GUN (United Federation) * Xavek the Techno Organic Trivia *The team was originally going to be called the "Future Freedom Fighers". This name was later scrapped after finding out that the name was already taken officially. * Category:Groups/Organizations